Sigmund Freud
Sigmund Freud is a character that went up against Dr. Phil, Lindsay Lohan, Ted Bundy, and The Joker in Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil. Info About The Rapper Sigmund Freud (May 6th 1856 - September 23rd 1939) is the father of psychoanalysis. He was known for a lot of sex with people's mothers for his Seduction Therapy by asking "Tell me about your mother" which lead to even sexually abusing his own daughter, Anna. He also had in interest in the study of dreams and was an addict for cocaine. The Lyrics Verse 1: This is gonna be worse than your time with Spears I bet if Oprah was here, you'd be running in fear! You basically go out and tell people they're fat, cause your raps are worse than your dialouge with Shaq. Your not Mcgraw! Cause I don't see the MC, Cause your the worst, when it comes to therapy! Now i'm curious about those 3 curtains on the stage, Tell me about those, for i'm sure to be amazed. Verse 2: Better get my Machete and prepare for a stab, but I instead, I demand you go back to rehab! I came for Confession for a teenage drama queen, but instead all I get is a female Charlie Sheen. Just My Luck! You're into neckless robbery, in prison blabbling nothing but InAPPropriate Comedy! Jason and Rebecca Black make a better Freaky Friday, Your 15 minutes is up, so you better hit the highway! Verse 3: Take a seat Ted, you'll find this quite shocking, cause your arrest all starting with a traffic stopping. You tricked people into thinking that your so handsome, when your not even approved by Charles Manson. I would ask about your mother but here's a plot twister, when you found out your mom was just playing your sister. That's where it began, the surprise itself, Why bother rapping, when in lawyering you can't defend yourself. Verse 4: You seem to have a Red Hood for a while til those chemicals came in and gave you a smile 75 Years of this? You got to be kidding me! At least Bane had his chance in Gotham City. You had Batman come along and ruin your crimes, then your own son, gave you the punchline. Laughing gas won't affect me, I'm finished with you! Now Dr. Phil, I demand that we get a round 2! Verse 5: I went through an actress, a criminal, and a clown But your raps are the reason why you let me down. I'm the father of psychoanalysis, the one who supplies it, rewrite that in your book, sure no one will buy it. Dr. Oz can make a better show than you! I even bet he's pretty good at psychology too! Sorry Phil, but you know that's show biz, seriously, you should know that by now, you got served by the wiz! Scrapped Lyrics: The way you killed your victims makes me wanna hurl, For my raps are justice for all those poor young girls! - The Joke is over, just let this battle go or this will go worse then your upcoming act with Jared Leto Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil